


Risk and Reward

by heffermonkey



Series: Possession [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Confessions, Dom/sub, Dominance, Love Confessions, M/M, Relationship(s), Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: Danny has been taking more and more risks in the field when they work cases.  Steve questions why and takes a few risks of his own.





	

They'd had a rocky start in the new partnership. Steve had done his homework, had wanted Williams on his team as soon as he'd read his file and past credentials. He was a submissive but evidently didn't let that stop him from doing his duty and Steve liked his attitude. They bickered and argued a lot of the time which had pissed Steve off in the beginning, expecting immediate submission when in fact Danny gave as good as he got, often pointing out he was uncollared and not Steve's to order around unless it had something to do with the job. Fact was Steve found it hard to order Danny around at work because he was so efficient and, along with Chin and Kono, Five-0 was beginning to make a difference.

Danny had made it crystal clear he didn't like military Dom's from the minute he’d discovered Steve was one and made it a point to make jibes about such Dom’s as often as a situation permitted. Steve was equally amused and irked by his attitude but there was little he could do to shut him up. The one thing he'd figured out not long after meeting Danny was he wanted him. It had been a long time since he'd collared a sub and it surprised him that the feeling of ownership came so strongly when Danny was around. They barely knew each other, but Steve knew Danny belonged to him, but it was evident Danny wasn’t interested. Danny reminded him time and time again what he thought of military Dom's and their methods with subbys. It bothered Steve that Danny tarnished him on a subject he knew little about, but he could relate. New Jersey laws and social conventions were different to Hawaii's, on the islands, subbys weren't as cocky and arrogant as Danny but Steve found his way of life refreshing. Hawaii was one of the few states that openly encouraged Dom's to collar more than one subby whereas in New Jersey it was almost a faux pas. They were from two very different worlds in more ways than one.

Steve began to learn Danny's sarcasm and wit was one of the ways he bonded, when they bickered it was always with a warm enthusiasm. Steve eventually figured out Danny enjoyed it when they argued, when Steve bit and fought back it gave him more opportunity to use his quick wit. He also noticed Danny knew when to stop and draw back. He could read Steve and understood when it was time to joke around and when it was time to be serious and not push against him so hard. Steve had been taken aback at first by his lack of respect for a Dominant, often commenting on the fact. It took him a long time to realize Danny submitted, just not in any outward shows of submission Steve was used to seeing. The more Steve saw the signs, the more he warmed to the idea of collaring Danny, but it was a hope he couldn’t see being fulfilled. Danny had made it clear what he thought of Dominants like Steve and Steve admitted, he fitted the stereotype. Since he was seventeen he'd known nothing but a military existence, his Dominance had been shaped in many ways by his military service. He was tough, had high expectations and expected a lot from submissives he had relationships with.

He got by on flirtations and innuendos when Danny played along and when he didn't, on fantasies of one day owning such a challenging subby as he was. He thought himself very dense when he began seeing signs that Danny was perhaps waiting for him to make a move. Subtle and patient was Danny Williams, of course he'd never approach Steve, and social convention was strict in the matter of Dominants and submissives. Dominants always made the first move, as a mark of their role in society and a possible relationship.

Steve just couldn't be sure of the signs and Danny didn't exactly make it easy for him, not at first. He began to grow bolder, Steve thought perhaps in desperation and it certainly began to work. Danny started taking unnecessary risks and at first Steve just thought it was a few mistakes everybody made once in a while. Only it became more common and Steve became more frantic each case, worrying over what Danny would do next. When Danny barged into a warehouse with so much as a brief by your leave and got pinned down in a corner by a barrage of bullets, Steve thought he'd shoot him himself for such a stupid act. The urge to take him home and punish him felt even stronger. Thankfully Kono and Chin took the rear end and took down the small group of perps within the warehouse, desperately protecting their precious stack of weapons. As the men were lined up face down on the ground, cuffed and ready for HPD to collect, Steve angrily challenged Danny.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Steve yelled. HPD officers and CSI were on the scene but they all backed off from the two men as Danny brushed himself down.

"What?" Danny shrugged, looking over at the perps. "We got them. I'm fine by the way."

"You got lucky," Steve said, voice lowering but still tinged with anger as he stepped closer. "I swear Danny, keep doing this and -."

"What you'll take me home and spank me?" Danny smirked, giving a roll of his eyes. "You keep threatening, but there never is any follow through is there babe."

He patted Steve on the chest, making Steve bristle. He grabbed Danny's wrist and tightened his hold around it in a vice like grip.

"Maybe there won't ever be, but any more behavior like today," Steve warned him. "You're off the team."

"What?" Danny asked, but he became nervous. Steve heard it in his voice.

"You heard me," Steve told him. "You're taking too many risks and I don't know why D. But I can't have you endangering yourself or the rest of us. Pull another trick like today, you're out. You can go ride a desk with HPD."

"You can't be serious," Danny said trying to back off but Steve still held his wrist.

"I'm serious Danny," Steve promised. "One more stunt - try me."

"Steve," Danny began but Steve silenced him with a glare.

"Say you understand me," Steve ordered.

"I understand," Danny said quickly.

"You understand what?" Steve pushed without letting go of him. Finally a small show of submission, Steve thought as Danny's entire body relaxed under such a show of Dominance.

"I understand, _Sir_ ," Danny said. "It won't happen again."

"Good," Steve said with a sharp nod, knowing Danny would keep his word. "And Danny, keep pushing me and I'll make good on the promises of spanking you, if that's what you really want. Go wait in the car while I finish up here."

There was a brief pause as he let go of him, Danny staring at him and Steve honestly thought he was going to refuse and stay where he was. Steve straightened up even more; putting his hands on his hips and staring right back until Danny mutely stepped aside and left them to clean up the mess. Steve felt the thrum of exhilaration, the kind of thrill every Dominant got after a battle of wills with a submissive of equal footing. Steve was beginning to understand how good they'd be together, if only Danny's mistrust of his military background could be broken through. Steve liked to think he was more than another military Dom throwing his weight around, barking out orders, being real tough on submissives. He knew for Danny he would have to adjust some of his stricter and tougher expectations.

With the perps rounded up ready for charges and holding, Steve left Chin and Kono to finish up and found Danny in the car. He was gazing out of the window with a dazed expression and Steve got in the driver’s side warily. Danny didn't acknowledge him and he reached out to touch his shoulder gently.

"Hey, you with me?" he asked quietly, getting Danny's attention.

Danny blinked and looked at him, rubbing a hand over his face and grimacing. 

"Yeah, sure." He shrugged his shoulder and Steve pulled his hand back.

"You were floating," Steve said knowingly.

Danny grimaced again and glared at him, rolling his eyes. "I was thinking," he said gruffly, turning away to pull his seat belt on.

"Danny, what happened in there," Steve began but Danny was back into professional mode.

"I apologized and I told you it won't happen again," Danny said stiffly. "I keep my word Steve."

"I wasn't questioning it," Steve said, keeping his voice even. "You know that's the first time you've shown me any respect."

"I respect you," Danny said with a frown, looking at him like he'd grown another head. "You think I don't respect you?"

"I meant as a submissive to a Dominant," Steve pointed out. He knew Danny did respect him, even if he mouthed off and pushed his buttons all of the time.

"Oh," Danny said abruptly, looking away again.

"Oh?" Steve laughed, pulling the car out onto the road. "Is that all you have to say?"

"What do you want, a medal?" Danny asked. "You aren't the first Dom I've submitted to in public you know? Don't think you're special."

"I'm not saying that," Steve said, shaking his head. Sometimes talking with Danny was tiresome. "I just mean, I -."

"Yeah?" Danny said, waving his hand in a circle to encourage him to finish talking.

"I'm going to start carrying a gag in the glove compartment," Steve told him.

"You like me running my mouth off," Danny said knowingly. "I entertain you."

"Can think of other uses for your mouth that will keep me just as entertained," Steve pointed out.

It was Danny's turn to stumble over words. For all that they circled one another, they never flirted too close to the mark and it was the first time Steve had alluded to anything sexual between them. Spanking was one thing, sex and intimacy was quite another.

"You're real smooth," Danny choked out after an awkward pause.

"I try," Steve grinned, "I've got a vivid imagination when it comes to you Danny."

"We're still joking here, right?" Danny questioned with a frown. Steve felt his heart beat hard in his chest, pausing at a stop sign to give Danny a long look. Danny looked cautious which made Steve worry, maybe he was wrong. Maybe he wanted whatever it was between them to be more than what Danny wanted. Had he read the signs wrong? Was Danny's show of submission a mere fluke, him merely respecting Steve but not wanting to take things further? Steve felt his heart sink a little, realizing he'd been hoping for more but without the certainty Danny felt the same.

"Of course I’m joking," Steve said, pasting a smile he didn't feel on his lips. “You’ve made it pretty clear what you think of me, being a military Dom.”

Danny frowned deeper; Steve thought he saw a hurt in his eyes. His shoulders slumped and he turned away, staring out of the window.

"Maybe I don't think you're all that bad," Danny said quietly. "For a military Dom that is."

Steve pulled away from the lights, the road ahead clear, and the atmosphere in the car thick with unspoken confessions.

"I know I'm tough," Steve sighed, gripping the wheel a little tighter. "Got high expectations, I'm mean and hard."

"You're tough yeah," Danny agreed but kindly. Steve pulled the car off the main road, following a route that led to a quiet scenic route as Danny kept talking. "You don't throw your weight around like other military Dom's though. Don't go around with a stick up your ass and you aren't mean, I've never seen you be mean to anyone.”

They fell silent; Steve following the route as it went up and up, taking them higher until they reached a curve, a dry patch of dirt beyond the only sign cars could park there for people to take in the view. Steve came to a halt, turned off the engine and turned to Danny.

"You okay Danny? I feel like we're circling around something here only I'm getting different signals from you," Steve said quickly.

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked, but he wouldn't look at him. 

"This, whatever it is, between us," Steve said, reaching out to him again. Danny froze under the touch but Steve didn't pull back. "Look at me, talk to me please. We need to clear this up."

"We need to get back to HQ," Danny pointed out. "Those perps won't question themselves."

"Chin and Kono have things under control," Steve told him. "Danny-."

"What do you want me to say?" Danny said, voice rising and he turned back round to face him. Steve could see the pain in his eyes, the hurt and confusion. "What do you want from me?"

"Tell me what you want," Steve urged. "Because over the last few weeks I've been getting mixed signals Danny. One moment I think it's just the way we are together and the next I get the feeling you want more, only I know you don't want me."

"I told you - I don't think you're like other military Dom's," Danny said stiffly. “Not really.”

"Which confuses me even more," Steve said, rolling his eyes. "Because before now you've made it quite clear you think I am like them. And most of the time you disrespect me."

"We joke around," Danny said shaking his head. "We kid around all the time Steve, it's what we do."

"Yeah, but then you show me no respect usually then, like today, you go all subby on me," Steve said in frustration. "I can't keep up with it Danny. I thought some of the flirting, the way we are together was a subtle way of you submitting but I'm guessing I was wrong."

"You know today is the first time a Dom's ever taken charge of me in a really long time," Danny admitted quietly. He gazed at Steve with that hurt expression again and Steve began to understand the bigger picture.

"You've been acting out because you wanted me to do something about it," Steve said, a light bulb going off in his head. "You wanted me to show some Dominance with you. Fuck Danny, you thought putting your life in danger was worth it to get a rise out of me. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"That's what I keep asking myself," Danny sighed, sinking back against his seat. He closed his eyes, putting a hand to his face. "Do you know how hard it is to be here, around people I don't know, around customs I don't understand? Single Dom's don't want to know me, they don't like my attitude, they think I'm cocky and ill mannered. I've been approached by Dom's to join their little 'groups', but I'm not interested in being someone’s number four or five. I live in a shit hole apartment, I get to see my daughter twice a fortnight, Rachel barely talks to me, I get an allowance off the state to live off. Do you know how lonely it is to be a subby when no Dom wants you? How frustrating it is? Do you know how satisfying it is to work with someone who gets me? Who lets me mouth off and complain, who retaliates, who challenges me, who now and then gets Dominant; someone who actually takes notice of _me_."

Danny lowered his hand and turned to face him, "You're right, I've been acting out, because I need to feel that Dominance more and more. But I’ve been taking stupid risks, put you guys and myself in danger especially today. I promised Steve and it won't happen again. I'll figure out something, go to the clubs, I’ll find someone to play with on a regular basis.”

"There are other ways of getting my attention Danny," Steve said softly, reaching out to caress his cheek.

Danny brushed his hand away lightly, "I don't want things to change at work. I love my job, 5-0 is the best thing to happen to me since I was forced to move to these damn islands. I can't lose that."

"You think if something started between us, that I'd make you leave 5-0?" Steve asked him.

"Things would change at work," Danny pointed out. "The way we are together, I like how we operate. What if it didn't work out?"

"I can't promise it wouldn't work out," Steve said honestly. "And I can't promise things at work wouldn't change either. But I think you're not happy Danny and you deserve to be."

"It isn't enough," Danny said shaking his head. "I don't need you taking pity on me Steve. I said what I said because you're my friend, I trust you, but I don't want you taking pity or acting on some toppy need to take care of me."

Steve stared long a hard at him, heart beating hard again. He'd never been so insulted in his life but he understood Danny's need to protect himself. Damn the son of a bitch for crawling under his skin as he had, for tipping him off balance and making them fight just to get to this conversation. Steve turned and opened the car door, getting out and slamming it shut. He stood with his hands on his hips, gulping in the fresh air, letting the sun drench into his skin. Behind him Danny remained in the car, unmoving and Steve bristled with irritation. He walked around the car, pulling Danny's door open.

"Get out," He ordered. Danny glared at him.

"What?"

"Out, now, get out of the car," Steve said, reaching in and taking his arm, pulling at him. Danny moved, getting out and quickly moving as Steve slammed that door shut also.

"Steve," Danny began, looking nervous.

"Shut up," Steve said firmly giving him a shove. "Don't talk."

He crowded into him, Danny took a step back but the car blocked his way as Steve barricaded him in with his body. Danny instinctively put his hands up against him and Steve paused, looking him in the eye.

"Do you trust me?" Steve asked gently.

"What?" Danny said, at a loss as to Steve's actions.

"I'm asking you if you trust me," Steve said again. "You said it, we're friends. We're partners. Do you trust me?"

"Yes," Danny said quickly. "Yes I do."

"Put your hands down," Steve told him. "Rest them on the car, palms down and keep them there until I tell you otherwise."

There was a long beat where neither of them spoke or moved, then Danny obeyed, lowering his hands and resting them against the car. Steve pressed closer, hands on Danny's hips, holding him steady. Danny felt one of Steve's legs slide between his but didn't move, kept his eyes on Steve's intent expression. Another pause then Steve swept sideways to the left, kicking his legs further apart roughly, but his hands stayed on Danny's hips and Danny relied on him to keep him from falling as he widened his stance. His palms never left the car and Danny could feel the beady perspiration of sweat gathering on his forehead.

"Did it feel good to float Danny?" Steve asked him softly, pressing into him so he could lean on him, a knee high between his legs, pressing ever so gently against his groin. "Has it been a long time?"

"Yes," Danny said without really thinking. Floating was like a release and he hadn't floated in so long, it felt good to embrace the headspace, even if it had been short lived.

"You want to feel that way again?" Steve asked, letting go of his hips so he could caress his face with the back of his knuckles.

"Yes," Danny said, voice choking on the word again. 

"Danny, we've been dancing too long," Steve sighed, fingers running along his jaw to his ear. "I'm sorry it took me so long to get a clue. I'm sorry you felt the need to act out instead of approaching me. Most of all I'm sorry you've been feeling as you have been. Nobody should be so lonely."

He cupped Danny's face and held his face tight, fingers pinching the skin. "This isn't pity. I've wanted you for so long, but I didn't think you wanted me so I kept my distance. Fact is we've both been idiots, I'm sorry you had to go to such drastic measures to get my attention. That ends today."

He paused and stared at Danny, eyes burning into his until Danny dropped his eyes, an act of submission Steve could see. It pleased and comforted him and Danny became all the more relaxed by his show of Dominance.

"I want to take you as my submissive," Steve told him. "And I mean as in a full relationship Danny, not some twice a week we'll play around agreement. If I can't have all of you I don't want just some of you. One thing I promise, I won't try to change everything about you. Part of what I like about you is how we challenge one another. It wouldn't be work if you weren't being cocky and argumentative. I'd expect a little more show of respect and a little less cocky, but not too much. That's another thing I'm telling you now, if we begin something privately together, I wouldn't expect you to step down from Five-0. You're my partner and I know, despite your complaining, you love your job. And we need you as a team, the outside eyes, the experience you have makes us a stronger unit."

Danny swallowed down hard but didn't speak, like he knew Steve just wanted him to hear him out.

"I don't expect an answer right now," Steve told him. "I want you to think about it and don't feel you need to say yes. I'd be disappointed, but I want you to be sure. Whatever you decide it won’t change us, we’ll still be friends, good friends."

"I," Danny began, licking his lips. "I don't need to think about it Steve."

"Danny," Steve said, trying to assure him he could take all the time he needed.

"I don't," Danny protested. "I want to be your subby. I don't need time to know that's what I want."

"Danny," Steve growled, feeling a wave of protection thrum through him towards his partner.

"Please, please," Danny whispered and Steve moved closer, draping his body against Danny's, resting his weight against him and feeling Danny push back against him with a soft trembling.

Steve ran his hands through Danny's hair, grasping and pulling his head roughly back before his mouth covered his. Danny gasped and slackened his jaw, their tongues clashing together.

The shrill ring of Steve's phone interrupted them and Steve groaned, peeling away. He reached into his pocket and took out his phone, Kono's ID showing on the screen. They would be wondering where they were. He grinned, kissed Danny again, softly this time and pulled at his arm, handing him the phone. 

"Tell her we stopped for gas and that we'll be there soon," Steve told him, stepping away and walking back around the car.

Danny stared at him open mouthed before glancing at the phone, “Seriously?”

Steve grinned as he opened the car door, “We’re on the clock Danny.”

“You – we -,” Danny began, hand waving between the two of them over the car hood.

“Answer the phone Danny,” Steve laughed, sliding into the driver’s side and closing the door before starting the engine.

“Kono – yeah we had to stop for gas, we won’t be long,” Danny managed to tell her, stumbling over his words, heart beating ridiculously fast, hanging up and rolling his tongue over his lips trying to memorize what it felt like to be kissed by Steve. He slid back in to the passenger side where Steve was grinning smugly, pulling the car back onto the road and heading for the city. “You don’t play fair.”

Steve laughed and shook his head, “We have a lot to talk over, let’s get this case out of the way so we can do that. Because we will do this right Danny, you deserve that much.”


End file.
